


Flower Crown Dumbasses

by Rosethewriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, its natsu's birthday, kageyama is a dork and doesn't know how to pick flowers, pure fluff, they make a flowercrown together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethewriter/pseuds/Rosethewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you not know how to pick flowers?”<br/>“I...” Tobio paused. “I’ve never had to pick flowers before.” </p><p>Or Tobio doesn't know how to make a flower crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown Dumbasses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Kathy for beta reading this for me! She's one of the only people I trust with my work before actually posting anything!

“Why do I need to help you with this?” Tobio asked staring down at Shouyou with confusion blanketing his face.

“Because it’s nice, and it’s for Natsu!” Shouyou said, arms crossed and his legs spread at hips width, little body trying to portray an aura of dominance. 

Tobio couldn’t help but stifle a laugh behind his hand at his face. Hinata’s lips were pulled into a tight line and his eyes squeezed shut trying to look stern. 

They both stood in the backyard of the Hinata household, surrounded by an array of flowers. Apparently Shouyou’s mother had a knack for gardening and couldn’t seem to hold herself back when spring time approached. Because of that, the entire backyard seemed to overflow with flowers of different kinds every summer. 

Since it so happened to be Natsu’s birthday, Shouyou’s mother had allowed him to go into her garden, pick a few of the flowers and make the birthday girl a birthday flower crown. 

Of course though Shouyou didn’t want to do it alone, so he requested the help of his partner in volleyball, Kageyama Tobio. 

So they stood amongst the flowers, Shouyou in his stance of dominance and Tobio standing beside him awkwardly.

“Let’s get started!” Shouyou clapped his hands and fell to his knees to start picking at the flowers. “Only pick the prettiest ones. Natsu only deserves the best!”

Tobio grunted in acknowledgment and bent low to start collecting the flowers as well.

Tobio reached for a small white one with many outreaching petals. He tried pinching the stem but the flower only wilted and fell head side up into the dirt. He furrowed his brows in thought and grabbed the very top of the flower and pulled. It popped right off and went flying through the air, hitting Tobio right on the nose. 

He made a strangled noise as he fell back, maneuvering quickly as to not crush any of the precious plants. 

He heard an obnoxious and booming laugh behind him and turned to see what was was going on. Shouyou sat on the dirt, a pile of flowers in his lap, his hands resting on his knees as he doubled over in hysterics. 

“D-dumbass! What’s so funny!” Tobio exclaimed, embarrassment reddening his cheeks. 

It took a few moments before Shouyou could breath normally and finally answer him. “It hit you right in the face.” Shouyou let another choked laugh escape his throat before breathing in deeply to collect himself once again. “Do you not know how to pick flowers?” 

“I...” Tobio paused. “I’ve never had to pick flowers before.” 

He was met with silence. He looked up to see Shouyou tilting his head to the side in slight confusion. 

“Really really? Like truly and honestly?” he asked.

“Yeah, really really.” Tobio coughed into his hand before turning back to the flowers and looking them over, trying to find the prettiest one so he could at least try to pick it this time, instead of decapitating it.

“Do you want me to show you?” he heard from behind himself.

Tobio turned around slowly to see Shouyou looking straight into his eyes with honesty. His cheeks were a rosy color, fingers playing delicately with the petals of a daffodil and his toes wiggled in the end of his sandals.

“Sure.” Tobio said quietly, his eyes following the movement of Shouyou’s hands. He picked up the pile of flowers and held them softly in his palm as he crawled closer to Tobio. He sat beside his partner and reached towards a flower. 

“See you have to use both hands.” he demonstrated as he bent one of the flowers to the side a tiny bit. “And you just kind of just use the pressure of both hands, make a firm grip and pull away from one another.” Shouyou ripped the stem in half and lifted it up to show Tobio. “See, pretty simple.”

Shouyou smiled brightly at Tobio. 

“Yeah I think so.”

“Your turn!” Shouyou said playfully, leaning towards Tobio to bump him on the shoulder. All Tobio could think was  _ when did he get so close _ .

Tobio reached forward, his eyebrows wrinkled in concentration. He copied Shouyou movements earlier like he had demonstrated and let a small noise of excitement escape him as the flower was cleanly picked from its stem. 

“LOOK!” Tobio turned excitedly towards Shouyou and held the flower out so he could approve of his work. 

“Good job!” Shouyou smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but let a smile slip by his usual stern facade.

 

“Alright, so you poke a little hole in the stem here, and then slip another flower through that. And then you just do the same thing with the this flower here.” he held up a chain of flowers and pointed to one on the end. “And then you just keep repeating and hook the last on onto the first one so you have a circle!” Shouyou smiled proudly down at his work in his hands.

All the flowers were different sizes, colors and they messed well together.

“It looks pretty.” Tobio mumbled under his breath, not meaning to say it at all.

“Yeah.” Shouyou echoed just as quietly. He fixed a few flowers before holding it up to the sun light to see if there was anything else that needed fixing. “Alright... I think it’s done. Now to see if it stays together.”

Tobio looked up to see Shouyou smiling wickedly. He had gotten up from his spot on the ground, now crouched and ready to pounce.

Tobio had one second to stand and run before Shouyou decided to jump at him. All Tobio’s years of training in volleyball was useless as a mass of unruly orange hair and freckled cheeks bombarded his vision before a light weight was placed upon his head. 

Shouyou’s face was in front of him, smiling cheekily as he looked at his creation on top of Tobio’s head.

“Gwahh!!” Shouyou jumped up in the air in excitement. “You look really cute with the flower crown!”

“WHAT! D-dumbass!” Tobio reached forward so he could rub his partners head as hard as he could. But Shouyou jumped at the last second and started to run around the yard, an angry Tobio running after him, flower crown still perched securely on top of his dark locks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little fic. I wrote it up really quickly so its by far not some of my best work, not close. But I needed to get this out of my system. I've been thinking about this for the last two days and decided I'd bullshit it and wrote it extremely fast.  
> Also I experimented a little. I hate writing in anything other than first person so I wanted to see what I could do without sticking to my usual ways.
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are extremely appreciated! And I hope you all have an amazing day/night/evening!!! <33


End file.
